


It All Started With a Bank Robbery

by TinyB84



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fem! Jack, M/M, Slight Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyB84/pseuds/TinyB84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hasnt been the luckiest of people, but on another seemingly boring day his luck may have finally changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With a Bank Robbery

Just like many other days is Los Santos, this day started out pretty normal. People out for their morning jogs, walking dogs, and just enjoying the sunny day. As per usual though, it doesn’t last long.

Ray Is just standing in line at the bank waiting for his turn so he can get his money and continue his meager existence. He’s lost in thought as the person in front of him gets to the counter. Thinking about what he did to get to this point in his life.

Before he can too far into that thought, there’s a loud crash behind him. He turns just in time to see three guys come in with masks and guns. The first one he focuses on almost make him pass out from how creepy it is. A near perfect recreation of a human skull is staring back at him with no emotion. The next one nearly makes him laugh at how ridiculous it looks. A hentai girls face with a huge smile and blushing cheeks is on top of one the most muscular bodies he’s ever seen. The last one is kind of disappointing compared to the others, just as plain white hockey mask, but the man is also wearing a three-piece suit.

“Nobody move; this is a robbery!” The man in the hockey masks says as he makes his way to the counter. “My friends will collect your belongings, cash, jewelry, smart phones, and any illicit drugs you may have on you. If nobody tries to be a hero today, we all go home safe and sound.” 

With that the three men got to work. The hentai girl started on the left side and Skull mask started on the right while the man in the suit hopped the counter and started emptying the cash drawers. Soon enough he’s the last person left and Skull mask is standing before him not saying anything, just staring at him waiting for him to had over all his shit. 

For reasons Ray doesn’t comprehend, he doesn’t do anything in that moment. Skull mask makes an amused noise and leans in and speaks in a voice so low and menacing it sends shivers down Rays spine.

“We gunna do this the hard way?” 

“I bet you’d like it hard.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

“Your seriously being sarcastic with me while I’m trying to rob you?”

“Yolo, right?”

Suddenly Hockey mask is right beside him, grabbing his arm and putting the gun to his back. His heart chooses this moment to sky rocket. Somehow talking with Skull mask had put him at ease.

“Geoff, we need to get the fuck out of here. Cops are pouring in from every direction.” Hentai girl says.

“Alright, you’re coming with us kid.” Hockey mask says as he’s being dragged to the door.

“I’m not a kid.” He says in a weak voice.

When they walk through the door, Ray is unprepared for how many cops there are, all pointing guns in his direction. He can hear Hockey mask say something and the cops back off a bit. They walk down the stairs, move to the left and head down the alley to a car that’s running with a guy wearing a bear mask sitting in the front seat.

“Who’s the kid?” He hears the man ask.

“Our way out of here, told the cops to let us leave if they didn’t want to see his brains all over the street.”

“Nice.”

“I’m not a kid!” He practically screams, tired of them calling him a kid.

“Woah dude, calm down.” The Bear says.

Ray can feel the headache coming before it actually happens. Not thinking about where he is or who he’s with, he automatically reaches for the joint in his pocket and lights it. He takes a long drag and holds it for a few seconds before he realizes it got very quiet. He looks up to see three pairs of eyes looking at him.

“Care to share?” Hockey mask asks politely, confusing him for a second before he holds it put for the man to take. Hockey mask takes a long pull before handing it back. “Tastes a little off, who’s your supplier?”

“Uh, the shop on fifth, its medicinal.” He responds in a small voice.

“No shit, those guys rip everyone off. What do you use it for?”

Ray hesitated for a few moments before answering. “Cancer.”

The mood in the car dropped a bit at that. Hockey mask pulled his mask off and Ray was more surprised by the awesome mustache the guy was hiding than the fact that he had just showed him what he looks like. There was a flicker of emotion in his eyes that looks close to sympathy.

“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to go through that shit. What type?”

“Stage four brain cancer. The docs say I have six months left. That was five months ago.”

It’s quiet for a long time with the only noise being the sound of the engine before a very quiet “Fuck” was heard from the Bear. 

“Can they do anything?” Hockey mask asks. 

“The only thing they could do was an operation that had a twenty-five percent chance of working. If it did work though, I would lose the ability to use the left side of my body. I have no family or friends that were willing to help me after, not to0 mention I couldn’t afford it anyway. So they wrote me this prescription and told me to make the most out of my last days.” 

He’s crying by the time he’s done and flinches slightly when he feels someone wiping the tears away. He looks up and see Hockey mask holding a cloth for him. He takes it and cleans his face. When he looks back up, the Bear and Hentai girl have taken their masks off as well. Skull mask still has his on and is just staring out the window. 

“My names Geoff, the guy with the bear mask is Michael, the hentai girl is Jeremy, and the creepy motherfucker with the skull mask is Ryan. I don’t want to sound like a dick, but I know what cancer is like. Do you have anywhere to go?”

“I have a shitty apartment a few blocks from the bank, but that’s it.”

“When was the last time u had something to eat?”

“Tuesday night I found a loaf of bread someone was throwing out because it got burnt.”

“Jesus, are you trying to tell me you haven’t eaten in two days and what you did have was basically trash?” Geoff asks in complete disbelief.

“Basically, I don’t have a job any more, and I was on my way to take out the remaining thirty dollars I had left when you guys came in.” Ray looked down and spoke his next few words quietly. “I was gunna kill myself tonite.”

“Michael, go straight to the safe house.” Geoff said in a low voice. No one voiced any protests.

About twenty minutes later they pulled up to a house on the outskirts of Blaine county. Sitting in the driveway was three more cars and two bikes. Everybody got out and made their way to the front door. A woman appeared in the doorway as Ray started climbing the stairs. 

“Geoff, who’s this.” She asked as she pointed to Ray.

“This is Ray and he staying with us for a few days.” Geoff stated

“Can I talk to you in private?” She asked in a voice that made it clear that wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah, Ryan get him some food and something to drink.”

Ryan gave a nod instead of verbally answering. They walked into the house and Geoff walked off to the left to find the woman while Ryan led him to the kitchen in the back of the house.

“What do u want?” Ryan asked as he pulled open the fridge.

“You don’t really need to feed me, its ok.” Ray said as he sat down at the large table that looked like it seated eight people.

“Who are you?” Ray heard from behind him. He turned and saw a gangly looking guy standing there staring at him waiting for a response. 

“I’m Ray.”

“Gavin, where’d they find you?”

“We actually robbed the bank he was in.” Jeremy said as he walked to the cabinets to take out some fruit snacks.

“So is he a hostage?”

“No, he most definitely is not.” The woman from earlier said as she walked in and took a seat next to him. “I’m Jack, it looks like you’ve met the rest of the crew. From what Geoff told me, you’ve been dealt a shit hand at life and need some help.”

Ray snorted, “Understatement of the year. But I’m fine with where I am, thanks for the offer though.” Ray looked down just as a plate with a sandwich and a red bull where put down in front of him.

“At least consider staying here for today, hang out with us, play video games, get drunk, whatever. Just, think about it please?”

The way Jack asked was so compassionate and caring he nodded his head in agreement. 

“I don’t drink, but I do play video games.”

“Great, do you play Halo?” Gavin asked as he got up to go to the living room with the rest of the crew following suit. 

“A little, although Call of Duty is more my thing.”

They walked into the living room to find Michael and Geoff on one of the couches talking quietly between themselves. They turned and greeted everyone as they walked in.

“What’s up guys?” Geoff asks

“Game night!” Gavin practically shouts next to Rays ear.

Almost immediately Geoff is shouting back, “What is game night?!”

With that they all took their seat sand loaded up Halo, playing well into the early morning hours. Ryan, Jack, and Gavin have all gone to bed leaving the rest to play a game of Mario Party. After the game is done Ray lets out the yawn he’s been holding in since the third round. 

“Tired?” Geoff asks with a yawn of his own.

“Yeah, I’m gunna call a cab and head home, thank you Geoff.” 

“What, nonsense. We have enough space here and plus you don’t have the money for a cab ride back to that shitty apartment of yours.”

“Really Geoff, its ok. I can figure something out.”

“Ray, I know how hard it can be to accept help from someone after having no one help for years. I can see the fire in your eyes that says your gunna do everything you can to turn me down and in turn distance yourself so you don’t cause any problems. I assure you Ray, from the moment you walked in that door, you became part of the crew. And I look out for my crew.”

“Shit man, after that you make a guy want to give you a blowjob or something.”

Geoff lets out a hearty laugh at that. He claps a hand on Rays shoulder and meets his eyes once more.

“Only Jack does that. But seriously you can stay here for as long as you want, we have the space. You by no means are unwelcome to anything in this house, except maybe the diet coke.”

“Why?”

“Those are Ryan’s.”

“Oh. Well I guess I’ll stay here then.”

“Excellent.”

Rays stay at the house was pretty much the same as that for the next two weeks. He would wake up, get dressed, head to the kitchen, grab some food, then play games for most of the day. There was always someone there with him, to keep an eye on him or to actually spend time with him, Ray wasn’t sure. 

One day, Ray woke with a strange thought and sought out Geoff to talk about it.

“Geoff, I want to join the Crew.” Ray said in lieu of an actual greeting.

“Good morning to you too, and I already told you, you became part of the crew when you walked through the door.”

“I want to be a legit part of the crew, Geoff. I want to look back and say I actually lived my life for these last few months rather than lay down and just accept what’s gunna happen.”

Geoff heaved a heavy sigh. “Look, it’s not that I don’t want you to be part of the crew proper, I just don’t want see you get hurt.”

“Geoff. I have cancer. For the past six months my life feels like someone else is in control. I just want to feel in control again, even if it is on for a little while.”

“Alright, but you gotta show us what you can do. So for today and tomorrow, you will be in a sort pf testing phase. Ryan will go with you to see how you do.”

“Thanks Geoff, for everything.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t make me regret saying yes. Now get ready you guys will be heading out in fifteen minutes.”

Geoff walked off to find Ryan and tell him about the plans for the day. Ray headed in to his room and put his hoodie and skate shoes on then went to the living room to wait. Ten minutes or so later Ryan came walking in and motioned Ray to follow him. They went into the basement; a place Ray hadn’t yet had a chance to explore. 

Ray stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gawked at all the weapons they had on the walls, his gaze focusing in on a bright pink sniper rifle. He walked over and was about to reach put for it when a voice stopped him.

“That’s a little too big for today’s activities. Why don’t you check out the hand guns?”

Ray was a little disappointed he wouldn’t get to use the sniper this time. He walked to the opposite wall where all the handguns were displayed. He looked at a couple of shiny chrome ones that looked brand new. On the bottom shelf hidden behind a box was Colt 1911 hand gun that was highly customized. Confused as to why it was hidden he moved the box.

“That one was a gag gift to Gavin after his first successful heist.” Ryan said with a laugh.

Ray picked it up and laughed when he could finally see the whole gun. The top part was engraved with smoke on one end that led back to a joint engraved by the trigger. The handle had a Puerto Rican flag on one side and a troll face on the other. It was like Ray had designed it himself.

“I don’t know how anyone could ever just leave this just sitting on a shelf instead of using it.” Ray said once the laughing had subsided. 

“Well, Gavin didn’t think it was a very funny joke. So he uses the gold ones on the top shelf, and no one else wanted to use it. I guess it’s yours if you want it.”

“It’s like someone reached into my brain and pulled out what my favorite things are and put them on this gun. Why does it have a Puerto Rican flag though?”

Ryan chuckled a bit before answering. “Michael said it was on discount because they only had the one side, and he picked the troll cuz he likes to fuck with Gavin a lot.”

“Well, their loss is my gain. I was thinking about going by a codename. How does Brownman sound to you?”

“I Would say that is entirely up to you, but why Brownman?”

“Cuz I’m a filthy Puerto Rican memer.”

“Fair enough. Alright, you ready for this?”

“Yeah, what are we doing today?”

“First is pickpocketing, then we go from there.”

“Cool.”

Twenty minutes later they were in downtown Los Santos in the midmorning rush of pedestrians. Ray had been instructed to bring back two watches, three wallets, and at least one phone. Sounds easy enough right? It would have been for Ray except that every time he went to make a grab he’d get bumped from behind by some asshole not looking where they were going.

It took some time, but Ray managed to get all the items Ryan had asked for and brought them back to the outdoor café where Ryan was sitting. Ray was happy, thought he did a good job, but like so many other things, that’s when it falls to shit.

Ryan had just finished his coffee when Ray first noticed them. Two cops where heading their direction. As discreetly as possible he motioned for Ryan to look. Ryan looked in the café window and saw what them. He got up slowly and held his hand out for Ray. 

Ray took Ryan’s hand just in time for the cops to stop in front of the café. It sounded like they were debating on what to order, So Ryan started to leave before they got recognized. Ryan hadn’t let go of Rays hand yet like he had thought. He had to admit, holding hands with Ryan felt good. Ryan’s hands were hard calluses, where Ray was all soft skin.

After ten minutes of walking in silence, Ryan comes to a stop in front of an older looking house. He looks in the driveway to find it empty, then he checks the garage, also empty. Ryan motions for Ry to check the mailbox to see what’s there. Ray opens it up and finds a lot of mail going back about a week. 

Ryan smiles at this and tells him what they’re doing there. “We are going to test your breaking and entering skills now. All you have to do is get in without anyone being suspicious. Simple. Once were in, we have ten minutes to load up my backpack then we leave. Got it?”

“Yup”

“Good, I’ll keep watch and let you know what to look out for.”

With that Ryan walks to the end of the driveway, hidden by some bushes and makes like he’s stretching for some jogging.

Ray gets to work on the front door, the most obvious place to break in. After five mins without any success he moves to the garage door. Crouching to see if it will just open he gives it a quick tug. Unfortunately, its locked, but there’s a slight crack in one of the panels that looks like it might be breakable. Looking around to time it right, he aims a small kick for the crack and nearly jumps when Ryan puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Ray whispers.

“Just wanted to see how things were going?”

“Good, trying to get in through this panel on the garage door.”

“Ok, don’t be too loud with it.”

Ryan backs up a bit to give Ray the space needed to kick the panel in. He steps up and kicks the panel in, smiling at the satisfying crunch of the wood before it finally gives. He pushes the piece aside and crawls through the hole. He tells Ryan to wait at the front door so he can unlock it for him, and then replaces the piece of wood. He heads to the front door and opens it to reveal Ryan smirking at him.

“Not bad, for your first time.”

They split off to search different parts of the house sticking to the ten minutes they set previously. Ryan completes his search quick enough and goes to find Ray. He finds him sitting in the master bedroom looking forlornly at a photo of the people who live there.

“Hey, you okay?”

Ray jerks at the sudden noise and looks up at Ryan. He must have looked bad, because the next thing he knows Ryan is sitting down next to him and pulling him into his arms. He knows he’s crying and he can’t stop it. He’s a sobbing mess for a good five minutes before he calms himself enough to think.

Before he realizes what he’s doing, Ray is leaning his head towards Ryan’s. Their lips meet tentatively at first then with more gusto. When Ray pulls back they’re both panting and Ryan’s eyes are filled with lust.

“Ryan, I don’t want to die.” Ray chokes out.

“I know, nobody does, but it’s a part of life.”

“I hate it. I just had my first kiss with you, I want more, but I know that sometime soon I’m gunna die and leave you guys heartbroken even though you’ve all only known me for a couple weeks. Its tearing me up inside that I don’t get to explore this further because something or someone out there is just like fuck you, you don’t get to live. It’s not fair!” 

Rays crying again and there’s nothing he can do to stop them this time. Ryan’s strong arms hold him once more and it’s like a warn blanket covering him on a cold night. He feels like this is where he is supposed to be, where he was also supposed to be.

“Is there anything I can do?” Ryan whispers when he’s calmed down, and the sincerity and pain in his voice nearly make him lose it all over again.

“Make love to me.” Is the only thing he can get out.

And so they do, for hours, probably longer than they should, but neither can bring themselves to care at the moment. When they finally finish, they lay there for a few minutes before Ray looks toward Ryan and nearly starts crying again.

“I’m sorry Ryan. I’m sorry I asked you to do this knowing that I won’t be here soon. I’m sorry I can’t offer you something that you deserve.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. I agreed to this knowing the outcome, and who’s to say that I’m not right where I’m supposed to be. I don’t care how much time I have with you, but I’m gunna make the most of it.” 

Ray could see the determination in his eyes. All the fight in him left as he leaned in and kissed Ryan again. 

“We should head back; the others will begin to worry if we’re gone too late. By the way, are we gunna tell them about this or not?”

“I’ll leave that up to you.”

An hour later they were walking back into their house when Geoff came barreling around the corner. He ran up to Ray and hugged him tight.

“Jesus, I thought something happened to you guys when you didn’t come back for supper. I tried calling Ryan but he didn’t answer.”

Ryan looked down at his phone and sure enough he had three missed calls from Geoff.

“Sorry Geoff, we kinda got caught up and I forgot to call you guys to tell you.”

“What were you doing this late?”

“Testing out his sneakiness.” 

“Oh, well, don’t be out late again without calling ok?”

“Yes dad.” 

“Fuck you Ryan.”

“Nah, Rays got that covered.”

Ryan let out a hearty laugh at Geoff’s face. His mouth was hanging open and he kept looking back and forth between the both of them. Then just as suddenly he closed his mouth and schooled features and turned to Ryan.

“I don’t want to know details, but don’t hurt him.”

“Geoff you wound me with how little you trust me.”

While the two men continued to bicker, Ray was off to the side snickering like a little school girl. He headed to the living room where the rest of the crew were sitting.

“Oi, what’s so funny?” Gavin asks

“Geoff and Ryan are bickering over me and it fucking hilarious.”

“Why would they be bickering over you?”

“Gav, you’re a fucking idiot. He and Ryan obviously did it.” 

“What are you on about?” 

“C’mon man, you can see it in his fucking face.”

“Alright, calm down. Yes, we had sex, no you can’t make a big thing about it.” Ray cut in.

He walked over to the couch and took a seat, waiting for the other two men to stop arguing and join them. He looked at the tv and saw the news was running one of their feel good pieces and went to change the channel. He found some action movie with lots of explosions and decided it was good enough.

Ryan came over and sat down next to him. Without thinking about it, Ray leaned his head on Ryan’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Within minutes he falls asleep. He’s jolted awake by Ryan picking him up to take him to bed. Ryan walks the short distance to his room and lays him down on the bed. 

“Will you stay with me tonite?” Ray asks in a small voice.

“Of course.” 

They strip and climb under the covers, falling into a deep sleep.

They awoke the next morning wrapped up in each other, sharing kisses and soft touches. After an hour or so they could hear voices down the hall, and figured they should get up. They dressed in silence while stealing glances at each other when they could. Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning with easy conversation flowing between the crew members.

After breakfast they left to continue Rays testing. They drove to the shittier part of the city and parked the car in a spot they knew everyone would avoid. Walking down the street, Ray noticed that most people were either giving them plenty of space to pass, or just fleeing at the sight of Ryan’s skull mask. 

Soon enough, they’re standing in front of a small store. Ryan stops and takes a quick look in and nods to himself, seemingly pleased at what he was looking at. 

“Alright, here’s the plan. Were gunna go in there pretend to shop around a bit, then head to the registers. If there’s a line, wait ‘til you get to the cashier, then pull your gun and have her empty the register. Ill b behind you controlling the people still in the store, be quiet about it though. We don’t need people screaming and alerting cops.”

“Got it.”

With that out of the way, they make their way into the store. Ray goes to the left where the red bull is and Ryan goes for the sodas. After a few minutes of pretending to decide which one to get, he grabbed a red bull and headed to the counter. He discreetly looked over to Ryan reading the back of a bag of chips. Ryan looks up at him at nods to show he’s set. When he gets to the cashier, he pulls his gun quietly and points it in her general direction.

“Don’t scream, don’t make any big movements and we both go home tonite. Now, empty the register.” His voice is calm and controlled.

The cashier is shaking slightly, but complies anyway. There’s a gasp behind him and he turns just enough to see Ryan talking quietly to the person behind him, skull mask working like it was intended to. He turns back to the cashier just as she finishes emptying the register and hands over the cash.

He flashes her a grin and a wink and heads for the door. He walks a little bit away from the store and stops to wait for Ryan. He comes into view a few seconds later and Ray gives him a smile as they walk back towards the car. 

Suddenly a figure steps out from an alley and blocks their way. He has a hood on, and his face is cast in shadows so they can’t make out who it is. The man is a little bit smaller than Ryan, closer to Michaels size, but is as skinny as Ray. His clothes are all torn and ratty as though he hasn’t washed them in weeks.

“Are you the one they call The Vagabond?” He asks in a gruff voice.

“If you have to ask, you already know the answer.” Ryan responds, moving Ray behind him slightly.

“In our line of work, it never hurts to confirm before doing anything rash.” 

Suddenly a gun is pulled from his back and pointed right at Ryan’s chest. Ray stiffens and waits for some sort of indication that from Ryan that he realizes a gun is pointed directly at him. Ryan just goes on as if he weren’t staring at a gun pulled on him in an alley.

“What exactly do you gain by killing me? Are you being paid, blackmailed? Promised entry into a crew or gang? None of that will save you though, if you carry out this kill, I can promise you that nothing on the earth will stop my crew from hunting you down and skinning you alive for what you’re about to do.” Ryan says, his voice cold and menacing.

“Actually, I just want revenge. You see, my wife was one the people you killed in one of your heist a while back. Ever since then I haven’t gone a single day without planning on killing you. I lost my job, got evicted, I have nothing left to lose. So I used the last of my money to buy this gun and track you down. Now, I’m gunna watch you die.” 

Ray didn’t register that the man had pulled the trigger until he felt Ryan stumble a step of two from the force of being shot. He nearly cried put until he saw that Ryan was miraculously alright. He straightened up and lunged at the man, both men battling for control of the gun.

“Before you try to kill someone, make sure they aren’t wearing any body armor dumbass.” Ryan snarled as they fought.

As they were struggling, Ray was frozen in place, from fear or something else he couldn’t say. Another shot rang out and that seemed to have snapped him out of his trance. Ray felt a slight pain in his stomach but ignored it for the time being to see if Ryan was alright. 

Ryan had just gotten control of the gun, the fight beginning to sway in his favor. He threw the gun somewhere behind him and started punching the man anywhere he could land a hit. After a particularly heavy punch to the face, the man crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Ryan turned back to where Ray was and froze for a split second, the he was moving faster than he ever had. Ray was now lying on the ground with blood pooling slowly around him, the wound in his stomach steadily bleeding. Ryan tries to slow the bleeding, but from experience, knows there’s nothing that can be done fast enough to help.

“Ray, stay with me, please!” Ryan nearly shouts as he cradles Rays head in his lap.

“Ryan” Ray smiles at him before speaking again. “I’m not gunna make it. It’s okay though. If I had a chance to go back, I wouldn’t change a single thing. I got to spend my time hanging with the best friends and people anyone could ask for.” Ray reaches up and cups Ryan’s jaw for a moment. “Got to experience something beautiful with you. Promise me something Ryan. Live for me, for all the moments we didn’t get to have together, for tall the days that were stolen from us. Live life to the fullest, and don’t let me bring you down.”

AS he spoke, his voice got quieter and his breathing started slowing down. His eyelids got heavy so he slid them shut for just a moment. Ryan had long since pulled his mask off and was sobbing uncontrollable, clutching Ray in a vice like grip.

“It’s not okay Ray, how can you be okay with dying? I want to do so much more with you, you can’t leave yet.”

“I’m not okay with ding, I’m okay with dying happy. Before I met you guys, I most likely would’ve died in my apartment in the middle of the night and left to rot for a few days before someone complains about the smell. So thank you, thank you for making me feel alive for the first time in a long time.”

Ray went limp as he finished talking and Ryan knew he was gone. He cried even harder then. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but a groan from behind him causes him to look up and suddenly he sees red. He’s at the man in an instant, his body seemingly out of his control. His rage is too great anyway, there is no way he would’ve been able to stop. He’s punching the man’s face repeatedly and with as much force as he could.

It’s the bloodiest kill he ever committed and by the time he’s done, his knuckles are split open, he breathing heavy and he can’t see clearly. At some point a pair of cops walks by and takes in the scene before them with shocked expressions. Ryan kills them without thought or feeling. 

When he can think clearly again he walks over to Ray and picks him up. He walks the remaining two blocks to the car and gently places him in the passenger seat. He calls the crew and tells them what happened, all he can hear on the other end of the call is stunned silence. Geoff finally snap out of it first and tells Ryan to take him to the hospital where they have staff on payroll.

He ends the call and drives away, leaving a part of himself in the alley.

A few days later, the crew were all gathered around a freshly dug grave wearing their best clothes to say farewell to one of their own. Geoff paid to have him buried in the nicest cemetery in Los Santos with a beautiful view of the city. Next to them was a bed of roses, which Ray had informed Geoff where his favorite. The ceremony was short and only the crew members showed up.

None of them could believe that no one else had showed up. Apparently his family couldn’t be bothered to fly in and bury their own flesh and blood. Geoff was pissed when he learned that. He was more the crew’s family now anyway, so it felt oddly fitting.

The headstone was made up of a piece of obsidian as the base, and some sort of golden colored granite polished to a shine. Nobody could really decide what should be inscribed on it until Ryan had spoken for the first time in two days. It was fitting in a way that only those who knew Ray could agree on.

“Gone from this world, But never from our hearts.”

**Author's Note:**

> First, i just want to say im sorry. Ever single story i seem to write ends in sadness and im sorry for that. That being said, if you could leave a review that would be awesome. Thanks


End file.
